tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
McCormick-Deering 15-30
}}} | name = | logo = | image = McCormick-Deering_15-30_1923.jpg | image_size = 300 | image_caption = McCormick-Deering 15-30, restored 1923 model (with the 1926-29 style oil-bath air cleaner) on display at Heidrick Ag History Center, Woodland, California | introduced = 1921 | discontinued = 1934 | current_model = | preceded = International 15-30 Gear Drive | supersededby = McCormick-Deering WA-40 | productionno = 157,365 | enginemake = International | enginemodel = | powerhp = 33 belt, 20 drawbar | powerkw = | governedrpm = 1000 | displacement = 382 ci | cylinders = 4 | bore = 4.5 in | stroke = 6 in | cooling = Water | na = NA | turbo = | gearbox_type = sliding gear | clutch = | gearboxmake = International | gearsf = 3 | gearsr = 1 | drive = 2-WD | fuel_type = kerosene | fuel_cap = | linkage_type = | lift_capacity = | front_linkage = | front_tyre = steel 34"x6" | rear_tyre = steel 50"x12" | length = 137 in | wheelbase = 85 in | width = 65 in | height = 61 in | weight = 5400 lb | turning_circle = 30 ft | cabmake = | cabtype = | factories = Milwaukee Works, Milwaukee, Wisconsin | cost_new = $1250 (1923) | plowrating = 3 | nebraska_test_no = 87 | notes = | website = | below = }} The McCormick-Deering 15-30 was built by International Harvester from 1921 to 1934 in the Milwaukee Works factory. Model History :For Company history see The 3-plow McCormick-Deering 15-30 was a renamed International 15-30 Gear Drive. In early 1923 it was International Harvester’s only tractor model as the 2-plow International 8-16, 3-plow Titan 10-20, and 4-plow International 15-30 chain drive were all discontinued. Also the McCormick-Deering 10-20 Gear drive wasn't out until later on in 1923. In export markets the tractor continued to be badged as an International, or as a Deering, or McCormick. In 1929 the 15-30 engine was given a ¼" larger bore, increasing displacement to 425.3ci, and higher rpm, 1,050, to increase the power output to 40.7 belt and 30.1 drawbar. In export markets the revised model was usually called the 22-36 and it is frequently called that in the US but the name and serial number plate was always 15-30 in the US. The serial number plate didn't say "15-30 TRACTOR NO." for the British exports, but "MODEL" and next it "SERIAL NO." with the stamping boxes underneath. The "MODEL" stamping box said 22-36 from 1929. Timeline *1921: International 15-30 introduced *1922: Tractor renamed McCormick-Deering 15-30 *1929: Engine size increased, model changed to 22-36 for export markets Modification Timeline *1921-24: The early models had early front wheel hubs which were small and star shaped (like previous IHC models) and back wheels which clamped onto the axle spline shafts with angle lugs/blades. Spade lugs would probably have been an optional difference in 1923. They also had short fenders/mudguards on both sides. The petrol tank was inside the kerosene tank and was divided inside with two tank caps on the top. They used a multi-plate 3 spring clutch. An early manifold design was used with an Ensign carburettor;- the exhaust elbow came out of the left side (from the driving position) lower small engine side panel/curtain in the bottom-right corner just before the side panel/curtain corner. Short side panels/curtains were fitted with short louver vents and short bolted on side panels/curtains (the exhaust elbow stuck out of the left one). They had a more rounded govenor housing than the later models. A tin work panel with d-beading was used on the top right side of the engine for access to the push rods. A 'pot like' water-bath air cleaner was fitted (the first variation air cleaner). They were thought to have a Dixie magneto for the first few years. *1925: The big side panels/curtains were lengthened and the little bolted on panels/curtains were discarded, but the louver vents were still short. The exhaust elbow poked out of the bottom-right corner of the side panel/curtain just before the tin work corner. *1926: During some part of 1925-26 the 'pot like' water-bath air cleaner changed to an oil-bath air cleaner (the middle variation air cleaner). Exhaust manifold changed to middle variation version and IHC must have bought Ensign, or just had their name added to the carburettor. The front wheel hubs were modified, made bigger into circle shapes like the back and the back wheels changed to nut-tightened ones. *1927: Larger louver vents for the side panels/curtains were introduced and the exhaust elbow extended through the dash/bulk head with a pot exhaust elbow bolted onto the dash/bulkhead coming out by the by the air cleaner. This was to prevent overheating. The left side fender/mudguard was lengthened down to the bottom of the air cleaner on the front end. The engine push rod tin work panel was discarded and the engine side was casted instead. The govenor housing on right side got a flatter and more verticle side face. Spade lugs probably changed to the standerd wheel lugs and angle lugs/blades became an optional difference. *1928: More accessories could be bought extra, like a purOlator oil filter to go on the engine side of the dash/bulkhead on the right; and a more effective single-plate compact "self-compensating" ''clutch and thinner-solid flywheel assembly to replace the older and less effective multi-plate clutch and wider-hollow flywheel assembly. *1929: Piston bore was widened to 4 3/4 (4.75inches ) bore from 4 1/2 (4.50inches). The combination exhaust manifold was introduced, with a two hole carb fitting area;- so the carb base fitting was changed from a 3-hole to a 2-hole. PurOlators and the new flywheel and clutch assembly were perminently added, with the purOlator now bolted onto a fixing plate which was attached onto the right side of the engine block. The first variation of the water-pump was fitted; this had one inlet for hot water to come out of the cylinder head and one water oulet to flow water from the cylinder head back into the engine with the radiator water. New V-belt pullies were added for better grip, instead of flat belts and pullies. The top pulley and fan assembly joined onto the water-pump, which was joined onto the front of the cylinder head; instead of the fan and pulley being mounted onto the timing-case. The cylinder head was given a little more height and the spark plug hole ends were widened, which meant longer push rods and valves aswell. The oil pump had to have an extra oil pipe leading of it to go to the purOlator which also had a relief valve fitted to regulate the oil pressure; so the pump also changed slightly. Another thing to be changed was the govenor housing, as the lubrication fitting was normally angled downward because there previously was no oil filter; this changed to pointing upwards so a pipe could come across from the purOlator oil filter and down into the govenor housing. Because of the new style of exhaust manifold, the carburettor stuck out a few more centimetres; this is why a rectanglular stepped area was put onto the left-side engine side panel/curtain as room for the carb. The pot exhaust elbow on the dash/bulkhead was discarded and the elbow now came back out of the engine side panel/curtain in the same place as before, this time the tin work corner was left off for easier lifting of the manifold's side panel. In 1929 there were two variations of the 22-36 or 'New 15-30', these were the early-year and the late-year 1929 22-36's or 'New 15-30's'. The early-year 1929 tractor had a different set of water-cooling pipes than the late-year one, but the same system and arrangement. The difference was that the earlier one had a narrower engine water-inlet pipe than the later tractor. The later one had pipes of the same thickness as the normal 15-30; but on the radiator pipe there was an extra pipe veeing off upto the water pump and on the engine water-inlet pipe there was a brass butterfly valve. This valve helped to warm up the engine on a cold day by controlling the amount of water going into the engine. The valve was controlled by linkages coming from the valve, round the front of the engine above the timing case, across the bottom of the engine's other side; up the dash/bulkhead; along side the tank support and secured by the last tank strap closest to the driver. Which meant that the warming and cooling of the engine could be controlled from the driver's position. Both 1929 models had a thin variation water manifold instead of the more normal big 15-30 water manifold. *1930's: The late-1929 version water-cooling pipes were discarded. The water-cooling system changed to a different arrangement that the radiator pipe was just one pipe now that went straight to the water pump; and the engine water-inlet pipe headed towards the pump but joined to another pipe leading from a new design water manifold via a Y-pipe before joining to the pump. The new design water manifold was another big manifold with a verticle flat side on the left side of the engine and with a plate that was bolted on, containing a bellows style thermostat filled with wax. The wax would warm up when the engine got hot and at the right temperature the wax would expand the bellows thus opening a valve, to allow a flow of hot water to the water-pump from the cylinder head; through the pipe joined to the engine water-inlet pipe. These pipes direct water in and out of the pump and engine. The engine water-inlet pipe also has a drain cock on the outside mounted to the end of the pipe that that is joined to the engine. The over last modification was a change in the oil-bath air cleaner (the third air cleaner variation). The air cleaner pipe that joined to the dash/bulkhead and the top of the air cleaner tank was an all-in-one cast part; where the pipe joined onto the back of the tank top. This allowed the air cleaner end pipe and strainer to be fitted to the top of the tank, instead of coming off of the side of the tank and the dash/bulkhead pipe fitted to the top of the tank of which was the previous design (middle variation). *It is known that up until 1926 at least the 15-30's had ball and roller bearings at 28-29 points. It is stated in an original 1922 advert of mine ''"Ball and Roller Bearings at 29 Points", but in of my 1926 adverts it says "ball and roller bearings at 28 points." I'm not sure if this is wrong somewhere along the lines. From 1928 and up the original literature I have states "ball and roller bearing at 34 points" ''and "Today, these tractors are equipped with 34 ball and roller bearings'." Out of all of my adverts that brag about the 15-30, the best one for the bearings is a 1929 one that states ''"Ball and roller bearings at 34 points add to easy running and long life." This '''should help people who can't date their 15-30's. This information is partly derived from original International Harvester Company literature and true facts and shouldn't be edited any further. Added by IH_15-30_expert. Factory locations International Harvester Milwaukee Works, Milwaukee, Wisconsin Specification See Infobox for basic details Variations and Options *Rubber tires available from about 1933: 7.50-16 or 7.50-18 front and 12.75-28 or 13.50-24 rear. *Rice field equipment: special wheels *Orchard equipment: smaller diameter wheels, lower air intake *California orchard model: smaller diameter wheels, lower air intake, enclosed rear fenders *Industrial model: solid rubber tires Serial Numbers Information Preservation The Heidrick Ag History Center, Woodland, California has on display a restored McCormick-Deering 15-30 from 1923, along with a 10-20 and various crawlers. Gallery Add extra photos here please. McCormick-Deering_15-30_1925.jpg|A McCormick-Deering 'New 15-30' (22-36) with 7.50-16 front and 16.9-28 rear tires. NOTE: The purOlator oil pump, wide spark plug holes and water inlet pipe from the water manifold to the water pump which tells you that it's a 1930's 22-36. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) Heidrick Ag History Center, Woodland, California References / Sources * Please supply some relevant references or sources for information for verification of data. External Links * Add any suitable (& Relevant) web links here http://www.aghistory.org Category:McCormick-deering 15-30 Category:3-plow rated tractor Category:International Harvester Category:McCormick Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States